Titanic's Angel
by badwolf304
Summary: Jack Harkness, burdened by the deaths of his Torchwood comrades, undergoes surgery to change his face and changes his last name from Harkness to Dawson. He travels the universe and, suddenly, receives an urgent call from an unnamed stranger aboard the ship of Dreams.
1. Aboard the Ship of Dreams

**_Thanks in advance for reading and reviewing!_**

**_I am aware that the first chapter is short. And it is, very much so. At the moment the story is just getting started and I have lots more stuff planned, so...I hope you enjoy it :)_**

**_Southampton, April 1912_**

The docks at Southampton are busy-teeming with life, humans scurrying back and forth and back again-and I run, free as a bird through the bright April morning. Before me is the sparkling blue ocean, in its infinite majesty, and behind me are my broken memories, filled with the pain of my past in the TARDIS.

The last time I saw the Doctor, he and I and Martha Jones lived through an entire year-The Year that Never Was. We lived through brutal torture and imprisonment, caged days and restless nights at the hands of Harold Saxon aboard the Valiant. Since then, when Martha Jones walked the Earth and I got my next call to duty on my psychic paper, I've traveled and learned so, so, much about myself. I know who I am and who I will be and where I'll go and what I'll do and.

I'm Jack Harkness, the man who can never die. I'll see the soaring spires of the pinnacles of the Reign on Appalappachia and the underground civilizations of Gaean. I'll watch the birth of stars, scattered throughout the sky and I'll watch the turn of the universe, right before my eyes. And the best part? I'll never, ever stop. I keep forging ahead, tramping an endless path-never stopping, never faltering, always blazing ahead through the fire of time.


	2. A Rose and a Jack (part1 of 2)

Rose-Art and Light

Sunlight streams in through the ornately framed windows, landing lightly on the carved mantel of the fireplace. Natalya, my maid, places the artwork I've purchased in Europe on the walls and tables; the pieces we cannot find spots for are propped against chairs and leaning against the legs of the tables. The light flowing in from the window casts a glow upon the paintings, and upon my now closer gaze of scrutiny, it seems to gleam and glisten and glint in a greater intensity.

It blinds me.

After a moment, the light dims, and I can see again. I look around, gazing at the paintings, but my mind is detached and far away. I had thought the paintings beautiful, but not they look but fragile and impermanent. the details carvings in the decorations of the suite seem artificial, and doused in far too bright of a light. A strange feeling of power shakes me-but I blink, and it is gone.

Jack-An Infinite Forever

The cabin that I share with Fabrizio is tiny, lit only by a bare light bulb that casts leering shadows across the room. The bunks are small and cramped, nestled tightly together. Although the ship is new, everything in the room has a greytint to it, as if halfway between life and death.

I suppose that's the way I am too. During an encounter with the Dalek-controlled Bad Wolf Corporation, the Bad Wolf Entity that manifested in the human body of Rose Tyler left me with eternal life and a cryptic four word message-

We Will Meet Again.

People say that prophecies are meant to be followed. But, sometimes I think immortality lasts too long. When you live forever, the prophecy will come to you; as fate brings the roads of change to your door. It seems now like an eternity of waiting, and it is, but many would sell their soul for it. And, that is the true power of the Bad Wolf. It takes the permanently held convictions of all the races scattered through the sky and mercilessly distorts and perverts them, while flinging curses into the wind of fate, to be caught only by the unfortunate lost soul.

The dying view immortality as a blessing, but, in all reality, it is nothing but a curse. How terrible it is to watch your friends and the people you love grow old before your eyes-and then they wither, and they die. How great is the agony of being left behind, stationary, caught in the doldrums of the sea of time for all eternity and beyond. How terrifying it will be, to forever live, until the Earth and Moon and Sun and the universe around them crumbles and collapses and comes to dust.

This is my fate. I will live, trapped within a perpetual forever, for the great infinity of the rest of my life.

The only thing to do when you're stuck is to keep moving-faster, fiercer, and farther than ever before. Life's paths take one to the most distant places that the mind alone could never dream of-parallel universes where zeppelins hang in the sky, the Bezoolium bazaars of the planet Strodilum; and Hautener, the planet of the hats. And, perhaps the strangest of all of them, Dormia is a planet devoted to identity changes. It's where I'm headed next.


End file.
